


your rival likes you

by coeursdeverre



Category: One Piece
Genre: After the Timeskip, Confession, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeursdeverre/pseuds/coeursdeverre
Summary: My first ZoSan fic! I've wanted to write one for so long, I'm happy I finally got inspired enough to write this one-shot.Enjoy!!





	your rival likes you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ZoSan fic! I've wanted to write one for so long, I'm happy I finally got inspired enough to write this one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Oi idiot cook, I like you.”

That was the only sentence Zoro had spoken to Sanji that morning and while the first half was more than familiar, the second one was more than unexpected. He had stormed in the kitchen while Sanji was cutting some onions, cheeks bright red (had he drunk sake before?) and got very close to the cook before bluntly confessing and leaving as suddenly as he had arrived. Sanji dropped his knife on the counter and then cursed for having done something so careless; cooks are supposed to take care of their most precious tools after all. He washed his hands for what seemed to be minutes and minutes before he decided that his hands were clean enough for him to light up a cigarette. He sat down on a chair and tried to understand why Zoro’s words troubled him so. It wasn’t as if he had actually ever cared about whether he was appreciated by that moss head or not. No, the word that was used was _like_. Well, Sanji didn’t care about that either. Zoro was probably too drunk anyway to act consciously. That was when he was reminded that when Zoro drank, he was the kind to heavily fall asleep, not the one to say words of affection.

What does like even mean anyway? Could it be that the incessant bickering and the rivalry that had been installed between them this whole time was just proof of their friendship? Or that Zoro respected Sanji as a fighter, as a crewmate? Or? Or?

As the cook finished his cigarette and was thinking about lighting another one, he decided that there was no point in torturing himself with those questions over a scene that was surely meaningless. Instead of continuing to smoke, he got up and resumed chopping his onions. For whatever reason however, he was too distracted and cut his thumb. He called in Chopper to bring him some bandages to stop the bleeding and managed to somehow finish the meal he took such a long time preparing that Luffy had spent the last five minutes screaming that he was starving.

When lunch was served, Sanji noticed that everyone was sitting at the table except for one. No one else seemed to have noticed or cared about that absence, which annoyed him more than it should have. He asked about Zoro’s whereabouts, the answer he got was that no one had seen him all day long so they all assumed that he was napping somewhere. Sanji tried as hard as he could not to make a connection between the scene from earlier and the fact that Zoro was nowhere to be seen, but his mind decided to link those two events anyway. After his crewmates had finished their meals, he remained alone in the kitchen to wash the dishes. He reminisced on some distant scene when Zoro had once helped him clean up. Somehow this memory was one of the happy ones, although Sanji was getting more and more pissed that Zoro had been spending so much time in his thoughts that day.

_I’m sure that he’s doing this on purpose to ruin my day. Stupid moss head._

Once the kitchen was clean and everything was put back in its place, Sanji decided to go on the ship’s deck for a smoke and to maybe catch a glimpse of a certain someone. That someone being Nami-san or Robin-chan obviously. He stood on the stairs that led to his kitchen and watched Luffy, Chopper and Usopp marvel at some new gadget Franky added on himself while Robin and Nami drank some tea together in the company of a very inspired Brook who was serenading them. Again, the same person was missing. Sanji got really pissed off this time and decided to wander on the ship until he would find the green haired swordsman. He first visited all the places where Zoro would be most likely to nap or to do some push-ups and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Sanji realised how well he knew all of Zoro’s habits; it was insane how much knowledge you gather when you spend all your time with the same people while living crazy adventures. He then went to his kitchen again, and after that to the lounge with the aquarium and finally under the deck where Franky stored the Thousand Sunny’s weapons. And still no sign of Zoro. In a desperate move, Sanji went to check out the library that was mostly visited by Nami and Robin, but if he was right about his hypothesis, Zoro would be in the place where you’d expect him the least.

Sanji almost yelled out a “bingo!” as he opened the door and saw green hair and three katanas next to a softly snoring silhouette. He felt relief that he contained himself and didn’t wake Zoro up. He slowly walked towards the sleeping marimo and sat down on a chair across him. That sight was almost endearing: Zoro’s chest was going up and down, his arms hanging towards the floor, his head tilted upwards. Sanji didn’t know what to do though, it could be hours before Zoro would wake up. Fate, however, decided to make Sanji cough loud enough while he was pondering to make Zoro move and slowly open his eyes. He didn’t expect to see the blonde haired man right in front of him, and didn’t seem to want to see him, so he leaped out of his chair and was about to run towards the door when a firm hand caught his wrist.

“Sit down,” ordered Sanji. Zoro obeyed almost instantly, he didn’t know why. He was probably not waken up enough to resist. “I think we need to talk, about what happened earlier” continued the cook.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” replied Zoro aggressively.

“You don’t remember when you paid me a visit in the kitchen before lunch. Ah, talking about that, where were you when I served lunch?” Nothing annoyed Sanji more than wasted food, and he felt enough annoyance for the day.

“I was sleeping here, since when do you care about what I do, curly eyebrow?”

“Since you’re avoiding me, apparently.”

“Why would I be avoiding you?” Zoro started to sound angry.

“Why would you be in a room filled with books?” Sanji smirked as he saw that Zoro had nothing to reply to that. He got up and started pacing around the room, a cigarette in his hand and uncertainty in his mind as to how he should handle Zoro. He finally stopped by the window and lit up his cigarette. “Be honest with me, Zoro. Did you confess your feelings to me earlier?”

He didn’t dare looking at the swordsman right away. But as the silence that invaded the room became too uncomfortable, he turned around and saw Zoro’s cheek be as red as they had been a few hours ago. Sanji sighed and sat back on the chair across him.

“You know,” he started, “there’s nothing wrong with… how should I say? with, um, liking someone and saying it. I do that all the time with Nami and Robin and…”

“But,” interrupted Zoro, “there is an actual chance of at least one of those girls liking you back.” He then froze as he realised that his sentence confirmed the fact that the confession had really happened. He got up again and asked Sanji to forget about it all. He managed to get out of the room this time, and Sanji didn’t do anything to keep him from leaving. He was too busy with thinking about what was happening to him right now and more importantly about how he felt about this situation. It actually didn’t bother him that Zoro had a crush on him, he weirdly felt flattered by it since he usually was the one to have a crush. _If only he were a girl…_ Sanji tried to imagine a female version of the swordsman, but it didn’t feel right at all. It didn’t feel like the Zoro he came to know and become the direct rival of. Sanji wondered about how and when Zoro could’ve developed such feelings towards him and laughed gently at the thought of Zoro’s heart skipping a beat every time their foreheads touched during an argument. Sanji’s train of thought went to Zoro’s face, to his eye scar that looked really cool (even Sanji could admit that), to his slightly pointy nose and finally to his lips. How would it feel to kiss them? Sanji shook his head at such a ridiculous thought, he was only interested in kissing soft lips belonging to beautiful ladies.

Sanji came to the conclusion that it maybe was the best for him, Zoro and the entire crew if he just forgot about this bizarre day and let it all go. He walked towards the door and when he opened it saw Zoro who looked like he’d been waiting for some time on that spot. The swordsman looked up at Sanji, walked one step closer to him so that their faces could almost touch and kissed the cook, all in one movement it seemed, as if stopping would cause hesitation to appear and determination to fade away. Zoro’s lips were pressed very shyly and awkwardly against Sanji’s, who was extremely surprised by this turn of events but weirdly not angry nor displeased by it. He didn’t pull away, which gave Zoro some courage to take Sanji in his arms: his left hand rested on Sanji’s lower back and his right one on the back of his head. Sanji reacted by embracing Zoro’s abdomen in return and waited for Zoro to engage in a more serious kiss, which he did. Sanji got quickly tired of being absolutely passive, so he kissed Zoro back and encouraged him to deepen the kiss even more. He had no idea why he acted like that when not even five minutes ago he had convinced himself he only wanted to kiss women, but there he was, feeling strangely warm and then totally burning up when Zoro pinned him against a wall. Sanji felt like it was too much, too much was happening at once, so he broke out of the kiss to his deepest regret.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Zoro. His face was livid, it was as if he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life and he believed that it was, but damn did it feel great.

Sanji laughed nervously and looked at Zoro’s lips again. He decided not to overthink the kiss and the emotions that felt like explosions in his belly. He wanted to just go with it all and see where it would lead him. “There’s nothing to apologise for, moss head.” He left a small kiss on Zoro’s lips again. “Come to my room later. Don’t tell anyone about this yet or else you’ll get your ass kicked.” Sanji escaped out of Zoro’s arms and started walking towards the kitchen. He didn’t turn back but heard Zoro’s words: “You think you can beat me, idiot cook?” and smiled at the fact that nothing had changed really, had it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fic, I hope you liked it.   
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment, xo.


End file.
